Become one with Japan!
by The Elder Swear
Summary: In search of Russia, Belarus runs into a most unlikely person. Perhaps this shy nation is more than meets the eye.


**A/N: Hello, yeah I know it's been forever since I updated any of the stuff that I really should be updating. Sorry! I will try to get out some more stuff before winter break ends, given that I don't really have a good excuse not to. Anyway, this fic here is a bit of a deviation from my usual stuff. For on thing, it's Hetalia, though you can probably tell that much. I am a pretty big fan of the series, but this is my first fic about it so I'm not sure how good it is. Plus, this is not one of my usual couples, and this is my first time ever writing these two characters, so I have no idea if they're even close to being IC. This fic is actually a present for Satruday Most Superior, so she had better appreciate it! **

**The couples are probably pretty obvious once you read it, so I won't spell it out. There's really only one, maybe two, but if you want to look for others that's fine. There may also be a tie in to another fic I'm thinking of, but I don't want to give too much away.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Hetalia related, but if I did America and England would probably spend a lot more time snogging in closets...**

* * *

"Brother! Brother! Where are you, sweet brother? Why do you keep running from me?" Belarus couldn't understand it. Where could Russia be hiding? He wasn't exactly a small country. She looked back down the hallway from whence she'd come. He couldn't have slipped past her, could he?

She sighed and continued on her way, rounding another corner, keeping her eyes peeled for a glimpse of that scarf and coat. Other countries stared at her as she went past. A few gazes flickered to the rather deadly looking knife in her hand before quickly finding something less disturbing to focus on. It was just another World Conference; Belarus didn't really see the point in talking to any of them. Unless, of course, they had seen Russia… A quick glance at frightened faces told her it would be useless to ask. It was a bit amusing to see that pathetic Italy jump into Germany's arms, but where was the time for amusement when she had a wedding to plan?

Belarus rounded another corner, looking all about for any sign of Russia. She was so focused on glancing down an adjacent hallway that she didn't even see someone to run into until they had both fallen on the floor.

"Ah! I am sorry!"

Belarus pushed herself up on her hands so she could get a proper look at the person she ran down. Black hair, cute but nervous expression, semi-awkward apologizing… She frowned. "You are not Russia."

Japan blinked up at her in confusion. "No, I am not, I—"

"I know who you are. You interrupted my search for my brother."

Japan's eyes grew slightly wide. "I-I am sorry, I did not mean to. I-I think I saw him before—"

Belarus grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so their faces were closer together. She mainly did this so she could hear him better; Japan did not speak very loudly. He was turning a very interesting red color though. "Where? Where did you see him?"

"Uh, he-he was talking with America on the second floor, I don't—"

Belarus abruptly released him and stood up, eyes zeroing in on the stairs a few hallways away. She glanced at Japan, who had yet to rise from the floor. "Thank you, but do not get in my way again."

Without another word, she was off. Japan stared after her for a moment, still somewhat in shock from the encounter.

"Japan, are you all right?"

He turned. "Ah, yes, I am fine, Germany."

"Here," the larger nation said holding out a hand. Germany easily pulled Japan to his feet, despite the fact that he still had Italy clinging to him. Japan mumbled his thanks as he turned to watch the now empty hallway.

Germany regarded him curiously. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Japan forced his gaze away and managed a small smile. "I am quite sure, though I am glad I am not Russia."

"He can handle himself," Germany said lightly. "Come on," he gently put a hand on Japan's shoulder, "let's get back to the meeting room."

With a slight nod, Japan followed. Italy began babbling about pasta and tomatoes as they walked, leaving Japan to his own quite thoughts. For some reason they kept heading the same direction. She was completely crazy, but… there was something…

* * *

After the last of the meetings was done, Japan spotted her again.

Belarus had been trying to get Russia's attention the whole time, but was unable to get close to him given that he had positioned himself between America and Germany. She probably could have gone through America if she wanted, but that stupid England had to sit next to him and that even stupider flirtatious excuse for a country had sat by him, and then someone she couldn't even remember. Far too much blood to go through, and Germany's side was no better what with those moronic brothers and whoever else was sitting there. Playing bloody footsie(1) was out of the question as well since that damn Lithuania had to sit across from her beloved brother. Oh there would be hell to pay for that, maybe she could break his toes this time…

A slight tap on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts of knives, stabbing and, for some reason, dental floss. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Japan blushed slightly and bowed his head. "I apologize for disturbing you. Earlier when you… I mean, when I got in your way, you dropped this," he said, holding out Belarus's knife.

She blinked at it as she took it from him and turned it over in her hands a few times. She had been wondering where it went, she usually didn't misplace knives on the ground, in doors and windows maybe, but usually she didn't drop them. Shove violently into the floor, maybe, but not drop. Narrowing her eyes, she looked back at Japan. "Why?"

Japan blinked in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you giving this back?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, her knife directed at his throat. "People don't usually give these back."

Though Japan could understand why, he decided against saying so. "I just… it is yours so I thought it best to return it."

Belarus tilted her head to one side, eyeing him carefully. Her arm and the blade attached to it dropped to her side. "Thank you," she turned to look out the large window that took up most of the east wall of the room, "I like this one."

"Ah," Japan nodded slightly, "it is in very good condition. Very sharp."

Belarus nodded. There was something very odd about this. "Why are you talking to me?" she asked, eyes still trained on the window.

Japan flushed slightly, grateful she was not looking at him. "I just noticed that you were very quiet at the meeting, and I was wondering if there was something that was upsetting you."

Belarus turned and stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "I do not see how that is any of your concern."

"Ah, I did not mean to—"

"I am only frustrated that my brother will not accept my proposal," she said, cutting him off. Belarus sighed as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. "How many times must I ask him to marry me?"

Japan wasn't really sure how to respond, but he did not have to as Belarus continued talking, this time directing her speech more towards the floor.

"Why does he never accept? Am I not good enough for him?"

"I am sure that is not the case."

Belarus turned towards him sharply and Japan found that she was suddenly very close, her eyes flashing darkly. "Then what do you offer as a better explanation? Is there someone else that he would prefer? Is there?"

"A-ah," he stuttered. Japan's eyes were wide with terror and he took a step back, or tried to, unfortunately the large table that had been in use for the meeting barred his path. His immobility did not seem to bother Belarus, who continued advancing on him, forcing him to lean back over the table, his arms behind his back as supports. "W-what I meant was that you are more than good enough, h-he might just not be capable of seeing that. You are a very remarkable country and he may just be intimidated by your strength."

Belarus stared at him for almost a minute. Japan desperately hoped that he had been vague enough to be kind as he honestly did not have much knowledge of Belarus other than the fact that she was, as America would put it, 'scary as hell.' Without warning, Belarus suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. It was oddly sweet and lasted only a second or two, but it was enough to make Japan redder than the spot on his flag.

"That was very kind of you to say," Belarus noted as Japan opened and closed his mouth several times wordlessly. She put a finger to her chin in thought. "You should think about becoming one with Russia. That way I could marry both of you."

"A-ah, I, you, uh…" That was about as eloquent as Japan could manage. The last time someone had kissed him was when Germany got drunk at that Christmas party, so it was a bit of a shock to the system.

Belarus gave him a small smile. "I will ask my brother about this. I should go find him. I will see you then, Japan."

With a slight bounce to her step that hadn't been there before, Belarus left the room and a still stunned Japan. After a few seconds, he brought a hand to his still tingling lips. There was no way he would become one with Russia, but maybe he could talk to his boss about that marriage thing…

* * *

(1): Like regular footsie, but with small knives strapped to one's shoes.

**A/N: So, there you go Sat, I hope it's good enough to meet your expectations. As far as I know, this pairing is pretty unheard of, but it's oddly cute. Again, I'm really sorry if anyone's OOC, but, like I said, I haven't actually spent a lot of time writing these characters, so I probably got at least a few things off. Anyway, I really hope that anyone reading this likes it. **

**Reviews are love, and any feedback would be hugely appreciated!**


End file.
